nfandomcom-20200216-history
Tricks
Tricks As with any platformer that is movement and maneuver-based, N has tricks. LOTs of them, which you would have to master (or at least understand how to do in theory, since they are hard to master) if you plan to go for good highscores. Here are a few of the tricks off the top of my head, along with instructions and what they do. Corner jump The corner jump is an advanced trick, and obviously rather difficult to pull off. What happens is that the Ninja jumps at a corner, and uses the corner to jump a great distance at good speed. Note that nearly everything that is a corner or resembles a sharp point can be used to corner jump, for example -Off a corner of a tile. About a billion examples, but refer to Melchoir79's 11-0 Frogger run since the jump occurs early on. -Off a horizontal locked door. See any of the top scores on 00-4 Lockness. -Off a trapdoor. See any of the top 4 or so scores on 82-0 Leap Of Faith by Castaway. -Off a vertical spike. See Seifer's run on 80-0 Jumping up the Valley by Eli and Pokemaniac1342's run on 78-1 Craterrific. There are several variations of the corner jump, and below are the variations listed in order of difficulty (well, to most normal people anyway). *Corner jump The simple corner jump (well, it's the simplest corner jump, but all corner jumps aren't really too simple so there). To pull it, simply build to a decent speed, and jump at a corner at around 45 degrees angle. When your legs are touching the desired corner, press jump again while holding the direction you want to jump at (forward in this case). If you suceed, you would be propelled forward to a good height and speed. If you fail, you'll trip on the corner and nothing happens and you just wasted precious time. *Reverse corner jump First see all the top 3 runs on 62-3 Squared to see a good deal of obvious reverse jump usage. The reverse corner jump is basically a corner jump that jumps backwards. To do it, jump as per normal towards the corner, but release all directional keys when you press jump again when you are touching the corner with your legs. If you succeed, you should jump backwards to a good height (but not a lot of distance). If you mistime, you'll fall off the corner. *Falling corner jump Probably the hardest of them all. See the top few runs on 91-0 Quicky and Seifer's run on 80-0 Jumping up the Valley by Eli. You will have to wait for someone who actually knows how to do this properly to tell you, since I can't. So sad. Triple jump The triple jump is used to jump much higher and faster than usual up a wall so that you can cover whatever vertical distance you need to cover within a shorter amount of time. See nearly every run on 29-0 Crossfire to see an example. *To pull the triple jump, run towards a 45 degree angled slope at the base of any wall with a reasonable speed. JUST prior to reaching the slope, tap jump 3 times and hold the button the 3rd time. You should see lots of dust at the slope, and your Ninja just went real high. The trick is that your second jump propels you off the slope, and the third launches you away from the wall. If you fail, a variety of things can happen but you can be assured that they are all time-wasters. Launchpad high jump One of the easier tricks to pull in N, this is also very useful and rather satisfying to see. 00-0 The Motherlode's scores all feature this trick, at the very beginning of the level. *Launchpad high jump Simply fall (while next to but not hanging on a wall) towards a launchpad that is next to that wall. As you hit the launchpad, press the directional key that is towards the wall. You will jump straight UP, real high. It's difficult to fail, so it's alright. A variation can be seen on 28-3 Death Star's scores, where the highscores jump all the way left instead. To do this, simply do as a normal launchpad high jump, but press the other directional key. Double bounceblock jump A relativly easy trick in which timing is key. To execute, push a bounceblock, either by falling onto it or running/jumping into it. When it is at it's most stretched point, press the jump key twice. If you only jump once, the block will spring back up quickly. This gives you the extra propulsion when you jump twice. *Top Fall onto the bounceblock and jump twice at it's lowest point. You will be propelled much higher into the air. CAUTION: If you land back on the same bounceblock, there is a high chance of you dying. See GameDope's Super N Series *Side Approach a bounceblock from the side and run and jump into it. When it starts to come back, press jump twice. You will be propelled much farther. See tktktk's Simple Challenge 14 Corner float *Corner float Hovering *Hovering Perpendicular leap The Perpendicular leap is a very easy trick to master and is referred to in the N Help section of the game, under Jumping 2. Normally when the ninja presses jump when running onto a slope he goes forwards fairly normally. However if you stop holding the 'uphill' arrow key and jump, the ninja will jump perpendicular to the slope he is on. This also works if you change direction and quickly jump. This technique must be used to complete 88-1. Falling angle survival If you slip from a high place, you might think you're done for. Actually, it's possible to survive. If you land just right on a slope, not too hard, then you will slide off the slope and live. This technique is used numerous times in highscoring.